teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
You're So Beautiful (Reunion)
Lyrics Sebastian: Ladies and Gentleman Welcoming to the stage The Glee Club Bum-bum-bum, bum-bum Bum-bum-bum, bum-bum You're Beautiful Billy: Sometimes you feel insecure Trust me babe I understand Even with no manicure Just know that I'll still hold your hand Angie: Yeah listen Billy and Angie: You look so good when you walkin' by Sexy comes in every size Keep wearin' that (Angie: baby) You ain't playin', ha-ha-ha Hunter: You got yourself a new man Don't need no workout plan I call that baby fat, (Logan: baby fat) It sure look good to me, I think Angie (Logan and Billy): You're so beautiful (Shake it, Shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Logan with Chelsea (Angie): Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Shake it fast (and Sander: Go it, Go it) It's yours (you better wait for it) Jayce and Angie with Alumni and Teen Justice (Logan): And I say you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) So one, two, three, lets go (move it, move it) Logan (Chelsea): Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) Shake it fast (Go it, Go it) It's yours (It's yours) Sander (Monique): You so pretty wit'cho fine ass (fine ass) Beautiful curves, lookin' like a wine glass (wine glass) Beautiful heart, somethin' like a bypass (bypass) You can go first, I can get you high class, baby (ooo, oh) I love girls, girls, girls, girls, girls (Monique and Jayce: I do adore) Them all around the world, world, world (yeah) Hunter (Monique, Chelsea and Logan): Damn, you're perfect Underneath the surface and you got a (Smile like the sunshine) You keep it sexy Your shoes are Giuseppe and hot damn it (You got me tongue tied, baby) Logan: Good girl with a bad side I'm a dog, we can get into a cat fight (Monique: whoa) If you act right, I can hit your back right Make me wanna kill the kitty like your cat died Jayce and Chelsea with Alumni and Teen Justice (Logan): You're so beautiful (Shake it, Shake it) Give the world a show (Monique: show) (Hands up, hands up) Logan with Billy: Go up down, up down, up down (Chelsea: up and down) Go up down, up down, up down Logan and Monique: Shake it fast It's yours Monique (Logan): How much you paid for it (Hands up, hands up) Jayce and Monique with Alumni and Teen Justice (Logan and Sander): I said you're so beautiful (Shake it, Shake it) Logan: Give the world a show Billy with Logan, Alumni and Teen Justice: Go up down, up down, up and down (Monique and Chelsea: Up down, up down, up and down) Go up down, up down, up and down (Logan: Shake it fast) We're the Losers (Monqiue: Ooooh) Jayce: You're so beautiful Logan: Oh Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs